Triangulum Education
Introduction Triangulum's oldest saying says 'Knowledge shared is knowledge gained'. The Triangulum Nobles that live by this principle prioritize opening places of education throughout the Empire and beyond. These schools are often the strictest on the planet, as most of the knowledge taught is usually extracullicular or higher level knowledge when compared to other schools. The highly scientific society of Habitat One teaches their primary school level students advanced physics, biology, genetics, and chemistry, while on another world this material is high school or college-level education. Still, getting a Triangulum education degree is a measure of success in the Empire, and some of the non-trig schools follow suit and modify their curriculum to match that of the House Triangulum. House Crux education The Triangulum Science Academy on Hiera For generations Triangulum Families left Pamita Cha to settle down on Imperial planets to do research, and were in part responsible for keeping the level of education at an elevated level. The planet of Hiera was especially welcoming to the schools and academies built by the Triangulum Nobles thanks to its grand population. Throughout centuries many of the research facilities became home to Universities, and now over seventy Triangulum Families are renowned for the hubs of education they own. These temples of learning are known both for their unforgiving regime and traditions. The nobles of House Crux that thirst knowledge and high-level education can expand under the individual tutelage of Triangulum nobles, but ut us also, where a Crux Family can expect to train highly qualified servants, schooled by Triangulum Commoners. Though each University can be expected to have a curriculum similar to the others, they are vastly specialized establishments that apart from teaching do research in the Discipline of the owner Family. A majority will focus on hard sciences like Maths, Physics or Computer Sciences, (but specialize deeply researching Metaspace Physics, Limb Cybernetics or Neural Interfacing). There are a couple that concentrate on softer sciences, like Economy, Psychology of Sociology. All of that research is coordinated by the scientists working at the Tamander Institute located in the city of Ven, currently directed by Metapsionicist Triangulum Tamanader Shanti. Serf education Part of the philosophy of House Triangulum is that the empire is as strong a the weakest of its citizens. That's why the goal to advance the imperial society includes educating servants. A smarter servant can often fulfill their duty more effectively, and Habitat One is the living proof of that. That is why Triangulum Education programme was built, and proposed to all and any planetary government of the Empire. House Crux accepted and several schools led by Triangulum Commoners were open for service. Children often report that learning in a Triangulum school is not easy. The tests are designed by Triangulum scientists and are calibrated to measure the subject’s skills precisely, and to some, the Commoners raised in a highly scientific and strictly meritocratic environment may seem unforgiving. The material a student needs to learn includes vast amounts of knowledge treated as extracurricular in other Hieran schools and the pace in which it is delivered can be deadly. All that being said, the rate of success for Triangulum High graduates exceeds that of any other school. The number of these platforms for youngling education has grown over the decades, and thanks to their reputation the lines to the schools are full of students. Education of Echo Triangulum owned schools are scattered all over the three continents, providing access to top-level education in every major city on Echo. Valabesh Institute Originally founded in 2831 the Valabesh institute was the first research facility built by Triangulum nobles on Echo’s Emerald solely for the purpose of examining the planet’s atmosphere. Triangulum Nobles known for their curious nature started settling down on Echo, using the existing structure as a base, and Triangulum Valabesh offered assistance for every new coming Family. The Atriarch of the Valabesh Family soon became the most respected of the Pythagoras on the planet. The governing role of the Valabesh Institute was established once the Executive Editor of Education stroke a deal with Triangulum Valabesh to provide personnel and curriculum for education centers across Emerald. Triangulum Primary & High All Triangulum, Noble or Commoner, understand that ‘Knowledge shared is knowledge gained’. The extension of that traditional principle is the House’s end goal of raising the level of education in the Empire and beyond, helping the citizens advance their planets technologically and socially. While not the only schools available, Triangulum Primary schools offer an early introduction to the world of science at a competitive price. Equipped with a lot of practical showcases of robotics, chemicals and physics and the Triangulum Commoner staff these schools offer the best of education. Children often report that learning in a Triangulum school is not easy. The tests are designed by Triangulum scientists and are calibrated to measure the subject’s skills precisely, and to some, the Commoners raised in a highly scientific and strictly meritocratic environment may seem unforgiving. The material a student needs to learn includes vast amounts of knowledge treated as extracurricular in other Echo schools and the pace in which it is delivered can be deadly. All that being said, the rate of success for Triangulum High graduates exceeds that of any other school. The number of these platforms for youngling education has grown over the decades, and thanks to their reputation the lines to the schools are full of students. Triangulum schools are often named after the founding family and that family will often retain the ownership of the schools. There are over twenty Families that own the thousands of primary and high schools across Echo, and over forty other focused on college-level education. Ownership aside, all Triangulum Families share knowledge and resources to build a general education platform out of their specialized fields, for example: Commoners from all the Families, and even some temporary staff brought from Habitat One are teaching in Primary schools to make the education complete. Triangulum Universities Triangulum’s Commoner scientific career culminates when they pass the Discipline Exam. By tradition such an exam can only be taken on Habitat One, but any preceding courses and examinations can take at any of the Triangulum Universities provided a Noble of said Discipline is present. Category:House Triangulum